Forgive Me
by eowyn-awesome
Summary: Goku returns home from the Buu Saga for good. What happens between Goku and Chi-Chi when they get home?


"Forgive Me"

The song "Please Forgive Me" belongs to Bryan Adams and the characters are from Dragon Ball Z.

The Son family began their journey back to their home in the mountains with the return of Goku, who made the family complete. Gohan and Goten were excited about their Father's return. They talked excitedly over the things that they would be doing since their Father returned.

"Hey Daddy, we can play and train all day tomorrow. Right? Right?" Goten asked excitedly.

"Dad, we should go on a picnic tomorrow for dinner." Gohan added.

Goku began laughing at the almost babbling of his two sons.

"Yeah guys, don't worry about it. We'll have plenty of time to have fun and do things. I won't be leaving anytime soon."

There was a snort of disbelief at this comment. Goku turned and saw that the noise came from Chi-Chi. She was looking over the scenery below, not at her family. She had been quiet since they left for their home, not talking at all. She wasn't showing interest in what her sons were saying, something very unlike her. Goku was a little nervous. She was so happy when she found out that he was staying for good, but now her brow was furrowed in concentration and she was frowning. Goku himself frowned slightly, and then turned back to listen to his sons who were flying alongside nimbus.

The rest of the trip home went by quickly. As Nimbus reached the house where they lived, Chi-Chi immediately got off. She didn't wait for Goku's hand to help her off. She went into the house and into the kitchen and began making dinner for her family. While Gohan and Goten went to wash before dinner, Goku lingered behind in the kitchen. He cleared his throat to let Chi-Chi know that he was still there.

"Aren't you going to wash before supper?" Chi-Chi asked quietly. "It will be ready soon".

She promptly turned and walked to the fridge, ignoring Goku's presence. Goku turned thoughtfully and went to get washed up before dinner.

When he returned to the kitchen, only Gohan and Goten were sitting in the kitchen, eating at the table where a huge feast was prepared for them.

"Where's your mother?" Goku asked.

Goten answered. "She went outside. She said that she wanted to take a walk and to clear her head, whatever clearing your head means".

Goku smiled at Goten's answer. He walked toward the door and turned to his sons.

"I'll be back. I just want to talk to your Mom for a bit. I don't know how long we'll be. Your Mom and I have a lot to talk about. Gohan, make sure that Goten gets to bed at his regular time, and you shouldn't stay up too late either"

Goku followed Chi-Chi's ki to the lake. She was sitting underneath the large tree right by the lake, her chin on her hand, and again having the same look of concentration on her face. She didn't even hear him until he sat down right next to her. She looked up at him as he sat down.

"Hi" She said shyly to Goku.

"Hey. What are you doing here? You should be at home with us." Goku replied.

She sighed. "I just needed some time to think."

"Well, what's up? Now you don't have to think. You can tell me if you want"

She sighed. Again. "Well, I have just been thinking about the last few years and things that have happened. Goku,

I was so lonely. I yearned to just see you again. You never told me goodbye. I don't know if those things that happened between us were just 'in the moment' or if they were true. I loved you with everything that I had; everything that I did was dedicated to you. You and Gohan were everything to me, and you always left to fight. That's why on the way home I didn't believe you when you said that you wouldn't leave anytime soon. It seems as though every time that you said something like that, you'd end up leaving" She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Goku said. "I love Gohan and Goten so much, I would never leave them. And, I'm still in love with you after all these years"

It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss and it's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this  
I'm still holdin' on and you're still the one  
The first time our eyes met - it's the same feelin' i get

"Back with the Saiyans coming, Freiza, the androids, and Cell, I did what I had to ensure that the world would be protected. The world that was my home, and the home of the woman that I love"

Only feels much stronger - i wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on…

So if you're feelin' lonely … don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good

"When I died with Cell, I talked to Gohan and not you. Please forgive me for that. I know that if I had tried to say goodbye personally to you, I wouldn't have been able to go through with it. I would have wanted to stay even more than I did. I wouldn't have been able to keep myself from returning to you"

So if I love ya a little more than i should…

Please forgive me - i know not what i do  
Please forgive me - i can't stop lovin' you  
don't deny me - this pain i'm going through  
Please forgive me - if i need ya like i do  
Please believe me - every word i say is true  
Please forgive me - i can't stop lovin' you

"I did what I had to in order to make sure that you remained safe. I wasn't as scared for Gohan as for you. He could protect himself. If the earth was safe from evil because of my death, then you would be safe as well. That was my top priority"

Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch  
We're still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough  
I'm still holdin' on - you're still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moves - i remember you  
I remember the nights - ya know i still do

"You're the only woman that I will ever love. When Buu killed you, I was so angry. I was mad at myself for not being there to protect you from him. Please forgive me for not protecting you at that time"

So if you're feeling lonely… don't  
You're the only one i'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than i should

Please forgive me - i know not what i do  
Please forgive me - i can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me - this pain i'm going through  
Please forgive me - if i need ya like i do  
Please believe me - every word i say is true  
Please forgive me - i can't stop lovin' you

"Chi-Chi, there is no one else in thisuniverse that I love as much as you. With you, I have created a life that I had never dreamed of. You have taught me so much, and you have lifted me with your strength. You have given me support, and comfort and above all love."

One thing i'm sure of - is the way we make love  
And the one thing i depend on  
Is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath i'm prayin'  
That's why i'm sayin'…

"Chi-Chi, you always had a place in my heart, even before I knew what love was. I fell in love with you so quickly. You gave me two strong sons, and you have taught me the important things in life. We grew together, and no matter what tore us apart, I still felt your love for me in my heart. And I know that our love will continue to grow as we do. Now, do you believe that my feelings for you are 'in the moment' or sincere?"

Please forgive me - i know not what i do  
Please forgive me - i can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me - this pain i'm going through  
Please forgive me - if i need ya like i do  
Never leave me - i don't know what i'd do  
Please forgive me - i can't stop lovin' you

Chi-Chi looked up at her husband. Tears were pouring down her face and she smiled at him.

"Goku, please forgive me for doubting"


End file.
